Flaw
by Oda Riku
Summary: One flaw can change every happy-ending story


**Artist: Tora Alice Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own him**

**Credited to Dinar for lending me "Elfen (her OFC) again**

**Thanks a bunch,jeng**

**F L A W**

**Author's POV**

Seorang wanita dan pria sedang bertengkar di ujung jalan. Si wanita mati-matian mendorong si pria agar menjauh darinya. Si pria mati-matian mempertahankan si wanita supaya tidak lari darinya. Kejadian menarik dan mendorong itu berlangsung beberapa lama sampai menarik beberapa perhatian orang di sekitar. Tapi, mereka hanya melihat. Seolah-olah itu sebuah pertunjukkan sirkus yang menarik dilihat. Entah kenapa, pertunjukkan yang menyenangkan itu berubah menjadi pertunjukkan yang penuh kengerian. Si wanita terdorong ke tengah jalan. Semua orang langsung menjadi panik, terlebih si pria. Dia berteriak keras menyuruh si wanita supaya minggir dari situ. Si wanita bingung, dia hanya menatap si pria dengan pandangan bingung sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Melemparkan badannya sampai beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Semua orang langsung terbelalak dengan tatapan horor. Beberapa orang sampai berteriak pria terdiam di tempatnya. Sementara si wanita sudah tergeletak jauh dengan mata terbuka dan penuh darah.

Si pria itu menatap si wanita dengan pandangan bingung seolah dia masih tidak percaya dengan pandangannya. Perlahan dia mendatangi si wanita. Masih dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia bersimpuh di sebelah si wanita lalu menopang badannya. Saat itulah dia seperti tersadar dan berteriak minta tolong. Tapi, siapapun tahu kalau itu sudah terlambat. Itu semua sia-sia belaka.

2 jam sebelumnya...

**Mika's POV**

Aku menatap ke arah teko di atas kompor. Sepertinya airnya belum matang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tidak ada pengunjung. Bosan. Aku melirik ke arah dinding. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Masih tiga jam lagi sebelum toko tutup. Mataku terpaku pada jarum jam yang bergerak perlahan. Seakan terbius, aku mengikuti gerakannya yang lambat. Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan jarum jam? Aku melihat ke arah ketel lagi. Uap putih muncul dari ujung lubang ketel. Sudah matang. Aku mengambil termos kecil dari meja dapur. Perlahan aku angkat ketel itu. Ah, panas! Aku menyipitkan mataku. Uap panas dari ketel itu membuat mataku sakit. Pelan-pelan aku menumpahkan air panas itu ke dalam termos. Uap panas dari termos itu membuat kulitku seperti terbakar. Padahal hanya uap tapi, bisa membuat tanganku jadi panas seperti ini. Aku langsung mencuci tanganku setelah memindahkan seluruh air panas ke dalam termos. Lumayan. Tanganku jadi terasa dingin setelah tersentuh air dingin. Setelah ini apa aku harus apa?

Aku melihat sebuah lap berwarna putih di samping tempat cucian piring. Kuambil lap itu lalu aku bergerak ke arah meja-meja yang kosong. Aku pindah dari satu meja ke satu meja. Membersihkan meja-meja itu. Meja itu sama sekali tidak kotor tapi, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja sementara belum ada pengunjung. Hanya perlu lima menit untuk membersihkan semuanya. Setelah itu, aku kembali terdiam. Aku harus apa lagi ya? Ryo belum datang juga. Aku melihat ke dinding kaca yang memisahkan toko dan jalanan di luar. Hujannya masih deras. Tadi katanya hanya pulang sebentar, mengambil sesuatu tapi, sampai sekarang malah belum datang. Apa mungkin karena hujan? Lama aku melihat hujan dari balik dinding kaca. Hujan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Hari ini dia tidak datang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Biasanya dia selalu datang. Aku berjalan ke arah meja dimana dia biasa duduk lalu duduk disitu. Dia kemana? Kenapa tidak datang? Biasanya dia selalu datang jam 5 tepat. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Tidak terasa ini tepat 2 bulan semenjak kedatangannya kesini.

Waktu itu hujan. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Aku sedang membawa nampan ke meja seorang pengunjung waktu aku melihatnya masuk. Perhatianku langsung tersedot ke arahnya sampai-sampai aku menabrak sebuah meja. Untung saja minuman yang kubawa tidak tumpah. Aku mengantar kembali minuman yang kubawa dan kembali ke dapur. Aku mengintip dari kaca dapur ke tempatnya duduk tapi, Ryo menghalangi pandanganku. Aku masih ingat waktu aku berusaha mencari celah supaya bisa melihatnya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya jelas setelah Ryo selesai mencatat pesanannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa dadaku berdegup kencang. Orang itu sangat...sempurna, menurutku. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya. Mukaku jadi memanas kalau mengingat wajahnya. Rasanya malu sekali waktu aku sadar kalau aku selalu memandanginya lekat-lekat dari balik kaca dapur. Hanya dari balik kaca dapur. Kalau di depannya, keberanianku langsung runtuh. Pertama kali dia datang, aku pernah mencoba mengantarkan pesanannya. Aku langsung lari ke dapur setelah aku mengantarkan pesanannya padahal waktu itu dia sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Jantungku rasanya mau copot. Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, aku sama sekali tidak berani mengantarkan pesanannya ataupun berada di dekatnya. Ryo yang selalu melayaninya, aku cukup melihatnya dari balik kaca dapur. Menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang cukup menyedihkan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepada Ryo tapi, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Kurasa Ryo sudah cukup curiga kalau aku ada 'apa-apa' dengan pelanggan baru itu karena terkadang dia melihatku dengan pandangan aneh waktu pelanggan itu datang. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya. Aku tahu Ryo suka padaku dan aku memang sudah pernah menolaknya. Aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya dan tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku untuk suka padanya. Walaupun begitu, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku supaya bisa menyukainya. Apalagi sekarang, dia jadi semakin gencar mendekatiku lagi. Mungkin karena tahu aku menyukai pelanggan baru itu. Tadi saja sebelum pergi, sempat-sempatnya dia memegangi pipiku dulu. Aku memegang pipi kananku. Tadi dia menyentuhku tepat disitu. Aku jadi merasa jengah mengingatnya. Ah, sudahlah! Pikiranku jadi kemana-mana. Aku mengangkat wajahku dari meja. Sekarang waktunya aku bekerja. Bukannya saatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah meja-meja yang kosong. Hari ini sepi sekali. Walaupun hujan, biasanya ada satu dua orang yang akan datang kesini. Tapi, kenapa hari ini tidak ya? Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arah dinding kaca yang berembun. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri dinding kaca itu. Menulis sesuatu. Donata desuka? Aku menatap tulisanku itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghapusnya. Buat apa aku menulis tulisan bodoh seperti ini? Tidak ada gunanya. Toh, dia tidak akan membacanya. Kenapa aku masih saja memikirkannya? Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya. Padahal tadi aku sudah berniat untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi tapi aku masih penasaran. Dia kemana ya? Apa mungkin hari yang dikatakan Ryo itu hari ini? Aku ingat Ryo pernah bilang kalau suatu saat dia pasti akan berhenti datang kesini dan tinggallah aku yang akan menunggunya seperti orang bodoh. Apa benar dia tidak akan datang kesini lagi? Aku belum siap dengan itu. Aku masih mau bertemu dengannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku masih mengharapkan kedatangannya.

Aku beranjak dari meja dan berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan disana selain membiarkan pikiranku menjalar kemana-mana. Tepat sebelum aku masuk ke dalam dapur, pintu terbuka. Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat waktu melihat orang yang baru saja masuk. Dia. Dia datang.

**Tora's POV**

Ini sudah kaleng bir yang keempat tapi, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan tadi. Apa benar mereka berdua punya hubungan yang khusus? Seperti biasa, aku ingin sekali menyangkal semua itu tapi pemandangan tadi seperti menampar wajahku. Pelayan laki-laki tadi sedang memegangi pipinya tepat sebelum aku keluar dari mobilku.

"Mendokusai!"

Kenapa aku harus melihatnya? Kenapa pemandangan itu harus ada tepat sebelum aku keluar dari mobilku? Kenapa? Tenggorokanku kering lagi. Aku pergi ke dapur, mengambil sebuah kaleng bir lagi dari dalam kulkas dan menghabiskannya dengan beberapa tenggak. Kuremukkan kaleng bir itu sebelum kulempar dengan keras ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Miaw…"

Neko-chan mengelus-elus kepalanya di kakiku tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain.

"Maaf, Neko-chan. Jangan sekarang ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain."

Aku meninggalkan Neko-chan yang mengeong di belakangku dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Kupejamkan mataku tapi, yang terbayang malahan pemandangan tadi. Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa. Tidak! Kenapa aku harus terbayang pemandangan itu lagi? Berhenti memikirkannya, Tora! Aku berjalan ke arah balkon. Sedikit percikan air hujan mengenaiku. Hujan mengingatkanku waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu juga hujan, sama seperti hari ini.

Hari itu libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik dengan sebuah kafe. Sepertinya karena namanya. Nama kafe itu chicken, sama seperti nama kucingku. Entah kenapa, aku langsung tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Aku memakai kacamata hitamku dan memasuki kafe itu. Seorang laki-laki mendatangiku dan berkata 'selamat datang.' Aku menggangguk sekenanya. Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah meja di pojokan. Di sebelahnya ada dinding kaca. Aku bisa memperhatikan orang berlalu lalang diluar.

"Meja disana kosong, kan?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Saya mau duduk disana."

"Silakan, Tuan."

Dia mengantarku ke meja yang kuincar tadi. Lalu menyodorkanku sebuah menu.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Aku melihat ke deretan menu. Aku tidak tahu harus memesan apa. Awalnya aku hanya mau duduk-duduk saja di suatu tempat.

"Hot chocolate disini paling enak, Tuan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya! Saya tidak berbohong."

"Baiklah. Pesen hot chocolate saja."

"Lainnya?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Baiklah."

Orang itu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari balik sebuah pintu. Dapurnya mungkin. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Cuma ada tiga orang disini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku melepas kacamataku. Aku melepas kacamata hitamku lalu meletakkannya di meja. Aku menatap sekeliling lagi. Sama sekali tidak reaksi. Baiklah, ternyata memang aman melepas kacamata disini. Rasanya nyaman juga bisa bebas duduk seperti ini. Aku melihat ke dinding kaca di sebelahku. Tidak banyak orang yang lewat. Mungkin karena hujan. Mereka jadi malas keluar. Lama pandanganku tertuju keluar. Aku baru tersadar ada sebuah cangkir yang diletakkan di depanku. Aku menatap ke arah orang yang membawakan cangkir tadi. Bukan laki-laki tadi. Seorang perempuan. Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, mugon.

Aku memanggilmu mugon karena kamu tidak pernah terlihat berbicara. Hanya menggangguk, menggeleng, dan tersenyum. Hal itu menarik perhatianku. Selama ini aku selalu dikelilingi orang yang selalu berbicara seperti Shou atau Nao. Rasanya aneh melihat orang yang bisa bertahan untuk tidak berbicara sepertimu. Kurasa dari situ aku mulai merasa tertarik dengannmu. Selama ini kupikir aku hanya tertarik pada seseorang yang punya ketertarikan yang sama denganku. Sama-sama menyukai musik rock, sama-sama tattoo enthuasiatic, seseorang yang tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan tertarik dengan seseorang yang namanya saja belum kuketahui. Rasanya aneh. Tapi, entah kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku. Rasanya menyebalkan melihatmu mengantarkan pesanan ke meja lainnya. Kamu hanya pernah mengantarkan pesananku sekali. Itu pun dengan reaksi yang mengejutkan. Kamu langsung lari setelah mengantarkan pesananku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?

"Mau bunuh diri?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara tadi dan langsung membalikkan badanku. Saga.

"Darimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Aku punya duplikatnya."

Apa? Sejak kapan dia punya duplikat apartemenku?

"Dari Nao."

Nao. Pantas saja. Dia punya kunci duplikat semua orang.

"Habis minum-minum ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya."

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Aku bosan."

"Bosan?"

Untung saja aku disini. Entah apa yang akan dia perbuat di apartemenku kalau aku tidak ada.

"Hari ini tidak ke tempat mugon? Tumben..."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa. Aku melirik ke arah Saga. Dia sedang menggendong Neko-chan.

"Mana chicken?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sembunyi karena kedatanganmu."

Aku menarik sebungkus rokok dari kantong jeansku dan mengambil sebatang rokok.

"Ada masalah?"

"Yah…"

"Dengan mugon?"

Aku tidak jadi menyalakan rokokku. Terkadang Saga berhasil memancing emosiku.

"Mind your own business."

"Wah, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kamu ada apa-apa dengan mugon. Lucu sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa segampang itu dibikin pusing oleh seorang perempuan."

"Memangnya kamu tidak?"

"Yah….setidak-tidaknya sekarang aku bersama Elfen. Sementara kamu? Berbicara saja belum pernah."

Perkataan Saga memang ada benarnya. Aku memang belum pernah sekalipun berbicara denganmu.

"Dan...namanya saja kamu belum tahu kan?"

Dia kembali mengingatkanku dengan fakta kalau aku memang belum tahu namamu yang sebenarnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan tahu siapa namanya!"

"Sebentar lagi? Aku ingat kamu berjanji pada Nao akan berbicara dengan mugon dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, nyatanya sampai sekarang kamu belum melakukannya."

"Tidak segampang itu, Saga."

"Hanya mengajaknya berbicara. Apa susahnya?"

"Masalahnya tidak segampang itu!"

Aku melempar Saga dengan rokok yang tidak jadi kunyalakan tadi. Menjengkelkan sekali orang ini! Aku melihat Saga tertawa melihatku. Dia pasti senang sekali sudah membuatku jengkel.

"Hanya mengajaknya berbicara. Apa susahnya? Kamu tidak sedang ingin melamarnya, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Saga. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dia!"

Pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan tadi kembali terlintas ke kepalaku tapi, sepertinya Saga memang benar-benar ingin membuatku meledak. Dia terus-terusan mengejekku sampai akhirnya aku naik pitam dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dengar ya! Aku sudah bilang aku akan berbicara dengannya. Sekarang berhenti membicarakan tentangnya. Mengerti?"

"Hufh...Nafasmu bau sekali. Kamu habis minum berapa kaleng, Tora?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Yah, aku mengerti. Tapi...kapan kamu mau berbicara dengannya? Besok? Besoknya lagi? Minggu depan? Tahun depan? Atau malah tidak sama sekali? Aku baru tahu kalau nyalimu ternyata hanya sekecil itu, Tora."

Aku geram sekali mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Aku bukan pengecut! Aku melepaskan kerah bajunya dan menyambar kunci mobilku.

"Oke! Aku buktikan kalau aku bisa mengajaknya bicara!"

Aku langsung keluar dari apartemenku dan masuk dalam mobilku. Enak saja dia berkata kalau nyaliku kecil! Aku bisa berbicara denganmu! Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku dan langsung berangkat menuju kafe itu. Aku akan membuktikan pada Saga kalau aku bukan pengecut! Sampai di kawasan dekat kafe itu, aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku dan menerobos hujan, menuju kafe itu. Di tengah hujan, aku bisa melihat tulisan chicken yang terpampang di depan kafe itu. Aku langsung masuk begitu aku sampai di depannya. Bajuku sedikit basah dan nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku menarik beberapa kali nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau kamu sedang menatapku dengan kaget.

**Mika's POV**

Dia datang! Aku terkesima melihatnya datang dengan baju yang basah. Dia juga seperti sehabis berlari sebelum masuk kesini. Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang mengejarnya? Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Jantungku jadi berdegup kencang. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Tiba-tiba dia maju ke arahku dan mengurungku ke dinding. Lap yang kupegang langsung jatuh ke lantai. Dia mau apa? Aku bisa mencium nafasnya yang bau alkohol. Dia mabuk ya? Aku jadi takut. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Ryo juga belum tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku harus apa?

Bibirnya bergerak seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bertanya siapa namaku. Kenapa dia bertanya tentang namaku? Memangnya ada sesuatu dengan namaku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya apa. Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara tapi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa bersuara. Aku tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia seperti meracau tentang sesuatu tapi, aku tidak bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu mampir ke bibirku. Lembut tapi, bau alkoholnya yang menyengat membuatku ingin muntah. Aku mendorong badannya. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget setelah aku mendorongnya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku seharusnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Aku baru saja dicium olehnya. Sebenarnya ini juga baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menciumku. Dia kembali merangsek maju ke arahku, refleks aku membuang mukaku ke samping. Aku berusaha mendorong kedua tangannya yang mengurungku tapi, kedua tangannya itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Malahan kedua tangannya itu menangkap kedua pergelangan tanganku dan membuatku tambah tidak berdaya. Apa yang mau dilakukannya?

Aku masih membuang wajahku ke samping. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melepaskan diri. Aku memandangi pintu dan berharap Ryo cepat kembali atau siapapun bisa masuk dan melepaskanku darinya. Tasukete! Perlahan aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya mampir ke telingaku turun ke leherku. Aku mengigit bibirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu mampir di leherku. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencium leherku tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan mencium leherku. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Ini cuma mimpi! Pasti aku cuma bermimpi! Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mencium leherku. Pegangannya sedikit mengendor, aku langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan diriku. Kuputar kedua tanganku lalu kudorong badannya kuat-kuat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi diriku. Aku melihat pisau tergeletak di dekat bak cuci piring. Aku langsung berlari kesana tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti tersandung sesuatu. Kepalaku membentur ujung meja. Rasanya isi otakku seperti bergetar, pandanganku langsung gelap seketika.

**Tora's POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kamu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ayo, Tora! Jangan diam saja! Apa kamu mau bilang pada Saga kalau kamu lagi-lagi tidak berhasil berbicara dengannya lagi. Aku langsung maju ke arahmu, mengurungmu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi kamu seperti kebingungan waktu aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku bertanya sekali lagi, tapi reaksimu masih sama. Kamu terlihat kebingungan. Kamu seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulutmu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menjawabnya? Aku kan hanya bertanya siapa namamu."

Masih belum ada reaksi lain selain kebingunganmu. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatmu berbicara. Aku memajukan wajahku dan menciummu. Bibirmu lembut sekali. Aku hanya merasakan bibirmu selama sekian detik sebelum akhirnya kamu mendorongku. Aku langsung kaget waktu kamu mendorongku. Padahal baru sekian detik aku menciummu. Apa kamu marah? Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak berteriak marah. Aku merasa aneh. Kenapa kamu tidak bereaksi seperti perempuan lainnya? Kenapa kamu cuma diam? Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi?

Aku maju lagi tapi, kali ini kamu membuang wajahmu ke samping. Eh? Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu? Tapi kenapa kamu masih saja diam? Kamu mulai mendorong kedua tanganku yang mengurungmu. Aku menangkap kedua tanganmu dan kembali mengurungmu dan kamu masih membuang wajahmu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berkata sesuatu?"

Aku berbisik di telinganya,

"Katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja."

Kamu masih diam. Aku hampir putus asa. Kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku? Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat lehermu yang putih dibalik rambutmu. Aku jadi tergoda untuk mendekatinya. Aku bisa mencium bau sabun yang masih melekat di lehermu. Aku mencium lehermu, menghirup baunya.

Tiba-tiba kamu memutar kedua tanganmu yang kupegangi tadi lalu mendorongku dengan keras. Aku kaget sekali. Kamu mendorongku. Aku melihatmu lari ke dalam dapur. Aku terdiam setelah terdorong tadi. Dorongan itu rasanya seperti penolakan yang sangat keras. Ternyata nasibku memang tidak sebaik Saga. Aku ditolak. Aku menatap pintu dapur tempatnya lari tadi. Sudahlah...sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Setelah kejadian tadi, kamu pasti juga tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Aku keluar dari kafe itu tapi, aku tidak beranjak dari depan kafe itu. Rasanya aku masih tidak rela melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku masuk lagi ke dalam kafe itu dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku kaget sekali melihat kamu sedang tergeletak di lantai. Di kepalamu luka goresan. Aku menepuk pipimu berkali-kali tapi, kamu masih menutup matamu. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke dadamu, mencari-cari detakan jantungmu. Untungnya aku masih bisa mendengar sesuatu yang berdetak. Aku lega sekali. Mungkin kamu hanya pingsan.

Melihatmu tergolek di depanku membuat jantungku berdebar. Batinku seperti sedang berperang. Di satu sisi, aku ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit. Di sisi lainnya, aku ingin menyentuhmu. Mungkin sedikit saja boleh. Tanganku perlahan menarik bajumu ke atas. Aku menelan ludahku waktu melihat tubuhmu yang putih bersih. Lama aku terpaku. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukannya tapi, tanganku malahan menjamah tubuhmu. Halus. Tidak, Tora! Jangan! Aku menarik tanganku. Jangan, Tora! Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menghalau pikiran aneh yang masuk ke dalam otakku.

Aku membuka mataku. Tidak bisa! Godaannya terlalu kuat. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri kulitmu. Aku mencium kulit perutmu. Sama seperti lehernya tadi, aku bisa menghirup bau sabun yang melekat di perutmu. Aku ingat aku pernah bermimpi menyentuhnya seperti ini. Aku masih ingat desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirmu ini waktu ini. Aku jadi semakin bernafsu untuk menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan kepalaku beranjak ke atas. Mataku berhenti di depan dadamu. Masih tertutup dengan bra berwarna putih. Kulepaskan penutup dadamu itu. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku ke kedua payudaramu. Hangat. Kuciumi kedua payudaramu itu. Lidahku menari di kedua putingmu. Tubuhku mulai memanas. Kurasa aku mulai terangsang. Aku bisa merasakan kalau tiba-tiba celanaku makin menyempit. Tanganku mulai bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhmu dan masuk ke dalam rokmu. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku menyentuh sebuah pita kecil. Perlahan kutarik celanamu turun. Aku bangkit dari atas tubuhmu. Sekarang apa? Haruskah aku melakukannya? Mati-matian aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh tapi itu semua sia sia. Aku melepaskan celana jeans yang kupakai. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Perlahan aku masuk ke dalammu.

"Akh..."

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya. Aku merasakan sakit sedikit. Perlahan aku mendorong diriku masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Perutku sampai menegang. Aku mempercepat gerakanku. Tubuhmu terdorong bersamaan dengan doronganku. Suhu tubuhku mulai memanas. Aku mulai merasakan keringat menetes dari dahiku, jatuh ke tubuhmu. Kuusap keringat itu tapi, itu membuatku ingin merasakan tubuhmu sekali lagi. Kuciumi tubuhmu sekali lagi. Bibirmu juga tidak luput bibirku. Aku mendesah perlahan sambil berkata,

"Watashi wo aishitekudasai."

Tepat di telingamu.

**Mika's POV**

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Berat sekali. Rasa sakit menyergap bagian di bawah perutku. Apa ini? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Apa ini? Leher? Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang menatap sebuah leher yang penuh keringat. Siapa? Aku kembali merasakan rasa sakit di bawah perutku. Perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Apa yang orang ini lakukan padaku? Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendorong tubuh orang itu seketika. Aku kaget sekali waktu melihat wajah orang itu. Dia. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Air mataku langsung turun seketika. Kalau saja aku bisa berbicara, sekarang aku pasti sudah berteriak dan bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku cuma bisa terdiam. Dia juga masih berada di atasku. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Entah apa yang dia tunggu, dia cuma melihatku. Aku langsung mendorongnya lebih keras sampai dia terdorong ke belakang. Perlahan aku mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai. Yang aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit. Entah itu fisikku atau hatiku yang sakit karena sudah diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku membetulkan bajuku yang sudah acak-acakan. Mataku terbelalak melihat darah dari balik rokku. Tubuhku jadi bergetar hebat. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Ternyata dia orang yang mengerikan. Dia sudah tega memperlakukan seperti itu. Dia mulai mendekatiku lagi. Aku mundur perlahan. Dia mau apa? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Jangan!

Aku langsung berdiri dan lari ke arah pintu dapur. Sebuah tangan menangkap pinggangku. Mati-matian aku meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Kugigit tangan itu sampai pegangannya lepas. Aku langsung berlari keluar dapur, menuju pintu keluar. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Hatiku sakit sekali. Kenapa dia tega melakukannya? Kenapa?

Aku berhenti di dekat penyebrangan jalan. Dadaku sakit sekali setelah berlari. Aku baru sadar hari sudah tidak hujan. Sejak kapan hujannya berhenti? Sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan kananku. Aku menoleh. Dia. Tidak! Dia mau apa? Aku berusaha keras melepaskan cengkramannya tapi, dia masih saja tidak mau melepaskan tanganku. Kutampar wajahnya keras-keras tapi, dia masih saja tidak mau melepaskanku. Kupukul tangannya yang mencengkram tanganku, dia malah mengambil tangan kiriku yang bebas. Mati-matian kukibaskan tangannya. Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia tidak melepaskan kedua tanganku. Kuinjak kakinya kuat-kuat. Dia refleks melepaskan tanganku, aku langsung mundur ke tengah jalan.

Baru saja aku mau membalikkan badanku, aku melihatnya dengan berteriak-teriak ke arahku. Entah apa yang dia teriakkan. Aku baru sadar ada sesuatu yang datang ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku hanya sempat mengangkat kedua tanganku sebelum akhirnya tubuhku terdorong oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku menabrak jalan raya dan mendengar bunyi 'krak'. Seketika itu pula, pandanganku menjadi gelap.

**Tora's POV**

Aku kaget sekali melihatmu membuka mata. Aku menghentikan gerakanku. Menatapmu. Kamu menangis. Aku baru sadar betapa keterlaluannya tindakan ini. Ini sama saja dengan memperkosamu. Kamu mendorong badanku sampai aku tersungkur ke belakang. Aku langsung tersadar dan memakai celana jeansku kembali. Saat memakai celana jeansku kembali, aku menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Darah. Aku menoleh ke arahmu. Dia sudah melihatku dengan pandangan takut. Jadi...ini pertama kalinya dia...dan aku sudah...aku tidak percaya. Masa dia masih...perawan?

Aku maju ke arahmu.

"Maaf...aku tidak tahu kalau kamu..."

Kamu langsung mundur. Aku sadar kalau aku pasti sudah menakutimu. Tiba-tiba kamu langsung berdiri. Aku kaget dan berusaha menangkapmu sebelum mencapai pintu dapur. Kamu langsung mengamuk bahkan menggigit tanganku. Aku langsung refleks melepaskan badanmu.

"Itai!"

Aku melihat tanganku yang digigit olehmu. Gigitannya dalam juga. Tanganku sedikit berdarah. Aku mengusap tanganku sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dapur. Kamu sudah tidak ada. Apa kamu berlari keluar? Aku mengejarmu keluar kafe. Aku bisa melihat sosokmu yang sedang berlari. Aku mengejarmu tapi, staminaku sudah sedikit terkuras tadi. Aku sedikit tertinggal jauh. Aku melihatmu berhenti di dekat penyebrangan jalan. Aku langsung mendatangimu.

Kupegangi tanganmu. Kamu terkejut melihatku. Kamu langsung mengamuk lagi. Entah berapa kali kamu menampar dan memukulku. Kupegangi kedua tanganmu, mati-matian kamu berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun kamu bersuara. Satu pikiran yang aneh terlintas di pikiranku. Jangan-jangan kamu tidak bisa berbicara? Tiba-tiba saja kakiku diinjak dengan keras olehmu. Aku langsung melepaskan peganganku. Kamu mundur ke tengah jalan. Aku menatap lampu hijau yang masih menyala. Perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Suara klakson yang keras langsung menyadarkanku

"Minggir! Jangan disitu!"

Ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang besar dengan kecepatan tinggi, langsung menyambarmu. Nafasku tertahan waktu melihatmu terbang lalu terhempas ke jalanan.

"Muri..."

Aku tidak percaya kalau kejadian tadi baru saja terjadi di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Ini pasti cuma mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk! Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba meyakinkan kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi, teriakan histeris dari orang-orang di sekitarku membuatku sadar kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Aku kembali membuka mataku. Perlahan aku mendatangi tubuhmu yang sudah tergolek.

"Muri yo..."

Lututku langsung lemas, aku terduduk di sampingmu. Kuangkat tubuhmu yang sudah bersimbah darah. Matamu masih terbuka. Memancarkan keterkejutan. Dadaku langsung sesak. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan mataku mulai mengabur karena air. Ini...

"Tasukete! Tasukete kudasai!"

Aku berteriak minta tolong ke orang-orang. Tidak boleh seperti ini! Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku!

"Bangun!"

Aku mengguncangkan tubuhmu tapi, matamu seperti redup. Seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Banguuun!"

Aku memeluk tubuhmu.

Tolong bangun kembali...Bangun kembali, mugon...

Bangun...

Bangun...

Maafkan aku...


End file.
